Tal vez
by 8haruka7
Summary: Una pelea cambiarlo todo


_Había dos posibles caminos, una degeneración tan lenta que tardaría en hacer cambios en el paciente o que un día sin más se desconectaría de la realidad. Esta última tendría a un paciente de personalidad variable de tranquilo a uno agresivo. Un paciente así tendría que ser internado para constante vigilancia, que no se obtendría en casa fácilmente._

Y tal como se había predicho un día solo se desconectó de este mundo, una depresión la que dio el golpe final y desato lo que en años había controlado la medicación.

Se recostó después de una pelea sin razón con su novia y al amanecer solo su cuerpo estaba ahí; sus ojos viendo hacia la nada y una amante desesperada rogando que reaccionara.

La salida hacia el hospital era tan irreal, la explicación del médico era aún peor…

_- Lamento que se haya adelantado todo, el medicamento debía retrasar la enfermedad - _

_- ¿No sabía sobre ella?_

Su rostro iba cambiando del dolor a la desesperación conforme el doctor explicaba lo severo de la condición en la que su amante se encontraba.

_- No puedo dejarla internada, quiero llevarla a casa – _

_- Usted no podrá sola, necesitara muchísima ayuda, capacitación… _

Dejarla jamás fue una opción, no lo permitiría, no si todo lo dicho era verdad, ella y su estúpida pelea habían llevado a su novia a un lugar sin retorno.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una semana y todo era peor de lo que habría querido, dos ataques de ira que duraron más de medio día, gran parte de la casa destrozada y varios llamados a la policía por parte de sus vecinos.

Varios moretones en el cuerpo y en la cara tratando de controlarla, hasta que de la nada se quedó quieta, se sentó en el suelo viendo hacia un punto fijo en la nada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un mes y lo que en una semana paso se duplico, tenía que aceptar que tal vez no estaba apta para cuidarla. No era fácil medicarla sin una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y cuando se quedaba quieta no había forma de lograr que se moviera a un lugar cómodo.

Solo tal vez era tiempo de rendirse y aceptar que no podía…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dos meses, y por un error encontró la forma de relajar a su novia, después de una lucha por el medicamento, casi la noqueo cuando le lanzo una figura que estaba… realmente no sabría de donde la casa era un desastre después de un ataque de ira.

El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que sintió lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, tratando de no llorar comenzó a tararear una melodía, lo primero que se le ocurrió, y entonces volteo, su novia la volteo a ver, después de tanto parecía que lograba su atención, se relajó y acepto la medicación.

Tal vez lo podría lograr…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tres meses, La garganta le dolía demasiado, cantarle era lo único que la calmaba y no podía más, se estaba quedando sin voz

Tal vez era tiempo de internarla…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuatro meses, un CD con la voz de su novia no era opcional, no le gustaba no la relajaba odiaba el aparato que reproducía la voz de su novia

Tal vez… tal vez… era inevitable internarla

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cinco meses, todo podía ser peor si la vida se lo proponía…

_3:30 am _

_- …señorita lo sentimos de verdad, pero todo parece indicar que nadie sobrevivió al accidente, necesitamos que identifique a su familia… - _

Dejarla encargada era una tarea extrema para quien decidiera quedarse, si algo le alteraba más que su medicación era gente extraña en la casa e ir a otra casa y estar mucho tiempo ahí.

Le hablo a sus únicos amigos que habían quedado después de que su novia quedo así, no tuvieron problema en aceptar, si no quería gente extraña en la casa no la habría se quedarían fuera en su carro checando de vez en cuando por las ventanas, no podía fallar. Un CD de ella cantando y nada de medicamento.

_- Lamento que sea de madrugada lo que te pido – _

_- yo lamento lo de tu familia, cuidare bien de ella lo prometo –_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¿Cuánto había pasado? Ya estaba oscuro de nuevo entre papeleo, identificación de cuerpos, levantando actas, y varias cosas más que no recordaba su nombre.

Era demasiado emocionalmente y monetariamente aún más, cuidar a su novia de tiempo completo no traía dinero a la casa, enterrar a sus familia traía consigo gastos demasiados altos, el medicamento, las cuentas. El dinero que había ahorrado estaba por terminarse, cuanto antes de no tener nada.

Vender algunas cosas le daría un mes de comida y para pagar algunos gastos

Tal vez… No, mañana mismo tendría que internarla, no podía seguir así, o acabarían en la miseria, necesitaba salir a trabajar o no quedaría ni donde vivir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_7:00 pm _

_- Lamento haber tardado tanto era demasiado papeleo –_

_- No te preocupes, ella ha estado tranquila, no se movió de ahí todo este tiempo – _

_- Vaya al menos fue uno de esos días –_

_- Si – _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Casi media noche y no lograba que tomara el medicamento y entonces todo aquello que estaba reprimiendo exploto y solo lo dijo:

_- Podrías tan solo tomar tu estúpido medicamento, deja de actuar como una idiota, nos estamos quedando sin nada, sin dinero, sin comida, sin amigos y familia. _

_No tengo trabajo me estoy quedando si n voz, aprende que no siempre voy a estar para ti ni que siempre puedo hacer solo lo que quieras._

_Lamento que yo sea la causante de tu estado, lo siento de verdad._

_Maldita sea nos estamos hundiendo, ¿no lo puede ver? Nos hundimos -_

Y con esas palabras quedo claro todo, y con un tono de resignación dijo lo último que habría decirle a su novia quien solo la veía sin ver sentada desde su lugar favorito del piso de la sala.

_- No, no lo puedes ver, ya no te encuentras aquí, ¿verdad?_

_Solo soy yo hablando con lo que quedo de ti._

_Mañana te llevare a un lugar mejor, donde puedan ver por ti mejor de lo que yo he hecho –_

Trato de acercarse a su novia, pero opto por alejarse

_- Descansa nena, mañana es un día muy largo –_

Se encerró en su cuarto junto con una botella vieja de alcohol que había en su casa, mentiría si dijera que le duro cinco minutos la botella, necesitaba alejarse de este mundo por unos instantes, aun lugar donde no hubiera una novia enferma, padres muertos, amigos que se alejaban donde no existiera nada, solo ella en un lugar tranquilo. Y donde el maldito teléfono de la sala y el celular dejaran de sonar tan insistentes desde que se encerró en su cuarto.

No pedía mucho solo descansar sin presiones un par de horas no más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

9:30 am marcaba el celular en su buro antes de apagarse por completo por batería baja, el maldito dolor de cabeza no se hizo esperar, todo daba vueltas aun a decir verdad. ¿Y por qué golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto con tanta violencia y mientras gritaban su nombre? Acaso no podía dor…

_Jade… _(y varios golpes en la puerta) mientras Jade se acercaba lentamente

5 segundos

_Jade… _(varios golpes en la puerta) estirando la mano para tomar la manija de la puerta

5 segundos más

_Jade… _(y nadie golpea la puerta) tomando la manija de la puerta

10 segundos

_Jade… _

10 segundos más

_Jade…_

Por primera vez habría con terror la puerta de su cuarto no sabía si aún estaba soñando.

Poco a poco jalo hacia ella la puerta, dejando ver a esos ojos marrones y piel bronceada que extrañaba tanto, fuera de su cuarto asustada, llorando y aventándose a su regazo. Mientras decía su nombre una vez más.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la abrazo sin que su novia quisiera golpearla o para darle el medicamento, cuánto había pasado?

Y se volvió a perder entre sus brazos.

Tal vez… podría intentar seguir sin internarla, tal vez.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Y que en día de reyes me llega la inspiración espero les guste y le entiendan


End file.
